This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. There are two goals of the Cooperative Lifestyle Intervention Program. First, to test the effect of a physical activity intervention in the treatment of older, overweight and obese adults who have cardiovascular disease (CVD) or the metabolic syndrome on mobility disability;and second(2) to evaluate the added benefit of treating overweight/obesity as well as sedentary behavior in this population on mobility disability. The public health relevance of the trial lies in the fact that the interventions will be delivered in conjunction with cooperative extension services in underserved rural counties. The study is designed as a three arm randomized controlled trial of older, overweight/obese adults who have evidence of mobility disability and either documented CVD or evidence of the metabolic syndrome. The three treatments will include: (1) health education control condition, (2) a group treatment program for physical activity, and (3) a lifestyle intervention that is designed to intervene on both sedentary behavior and weight loss. The primary aim of the trial is to compare the effects of the three treatment arms on 18-month change in mobility disability, as defined by the six-minute walk.